


We Were Made for Each Other

by AgeOfMiracles



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Everyone knows what's going really going on with Charles and Erik, Jealousy, M/M, There isn't enough John and Bobby fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfMiracles/pseuds/AgeOfMiracles
Summary: “You know I used to think you were the one person that really knew me but now I can see that I was just kidding myself. I don’t know how I could ever think that just once you might choose me. But now I know she will always be more important than me and you will never choose me” Bobby said, his voice laced with quiet anger. John opened his mouth to defend himself but couldn’t find the words. How could he? Everything Bobby said was true. Bobby smiled tightly and turned to stare out the window. John knew he wouldn’t talk again until he calmed down.





	1. Chapter 1

John smiled cruelly as mutants and humans alike ran from the tall flames burning the building and the cure. Fucking mutants trying to cure themselves. Can’t they see their powers are a gift? The y could be gods and here they are running and hiding in fear from themselves. Figures that bitch Rogue would jump at the chance just because she couldn’t touch her boyfriend John thought to himself as he forced the flames down a little. She must still be around here somewhere otherwise Bobby would have left. John looked down. Bobby was still unconscious on the ground from where John had knocked him out to stop the idiot from running towards the fire trying to save his precious girlfriend. 

“Ah” John murmured as he spotted Rogue’s green hood in the middle of the crowd to his left. She was heading towards an alley to get away from the throng of people.

“God she really is paranoid” She was covered from head to toe but she still didn’t want to be around anyone. John glanced down at Bobby to make sure he was still out before slinking after Rogue.

He forcefully pushed his way through the frightened crowd. Rogue had made it out and searching the crowds for injuries.

“Well who’d have thought I’d find you here baby” John sneered sarcastically. Rogue stiffened.

“What do you want Pyro?” She said coldly.

“Aw no greeting or hugs, I’m hurt”

“I can give you a hug if you wish sugar, I’m sure that’ll hurt” Rogue warned.

“Babe you are so wrapped up I wouldn’t feel a thing” Rogue sighed.

“What are you doing here John?”

“Fighting for our cause”

“Your cause John. We don’t have the same morals or beliefs, we never did” Rogue corrected tiredly. John scowled and Rogue stared back unaffected.

“Well I suppose the polite thing to ask is what are you doing here but I already know the answer. You really are desperate aren’t you?”

“Don’t pretend you know how I feel” Rogue snapped. “I want to be able to actually touch people without killing them”

“So this is about you not being able to fuck Bobby?” Rogue flushed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would you think that? Wait. You don’t know do you?” Rogue was smiling cunningly. 

“Know what?” 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough. Anyway, this cure is my way out of a life I don’t want.” 

“You could be one of the most powerful mutants if you wanted and yet you choose to throw it away?” Pyro snarled.

“Those are Magneto’s words not yours” Rogue accused, “and I don’t want to be powerful, I just want to be happy.” John huffed, flicking his lighter. Rogue rolled her eyes.

“Well Iceman doesn’t seem to agree with your decision” Rogue’s eyes went wide and then she stepped forward threateningly.

“He’s here isn’t he? If you hurt him in anyway-“

“Relax, he’s fine. Just taking a nap.” Rogue deflated.

“He’s not yours by the way” Rogue stared uncomprehendingly.

“Bobby. He’s not yours” John explained. 

“So what? Is he yours?” John shrugged.

“I don’t think so” Rogue continued. “You gave him up when you joined with Magneto”

“That’s where you’re wrong babe” Rogue narrowed her eyes. “He’ll always be mine. Eventually you, Xavier, Kitty will leave. Don’t deny it. You would jump at the chance to leave with the Wolverine if he asked. And when you do, I’ll be there.”

“What makes you think he’ll let you?”

“Cause I’m his best friend” Rogue scoffed. “I had him first you see, you’re all just obstacles. He loves me and he won’t stop no matter what. So you see, he is mine.” Rogue stared then nodded slowly.

“That may be true but I’m here now. So you will have to wait your turn” John smirked.

“There was never a line for me. If I asked he would leave you all immediately.”

“So why don’t you?” John shrugged again.

“Cause I’m not finished with the brotherhood and that idiot would just get himself killed with them.” Rogue sighed.

“Go home Rogue. Don’t do something you might regret later.”

“I wouldn’t have regretted it but fine, I’ll go. Where’s Bobby?” John shook his head.

“Nope, me and him still have to have a little chat about running headfirst into danger” Rogue glared. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him” She warned. John scoffed.

“Come on. I’d kill any one of you x men but we both know I would never hurt Bobby” Rogue flipped her hair. 

“You did that by choosing Jubilee and the brotherhood over him” She smiled triumphantly when John flinched slightly.

“He had a choice and he chose wrong” John snapped. Pyro flared in defiance wanting to kill the bitch in front of him.

“Did he know he had a choice? Did he know that his choice would lose him you?”

“Well no but-“ John started. Rogue interrupted.

“John, you never even gave him a chance. He thought that you would never like him the way he likes you. He loves you, you idiot and you pushed him away. You pushed him away even before he made his choice. Every time you hung out with Jubilee. You can’t be angry with him when you made him choose and he didn’t choose you.” Pyro was angry. He wanted to wrap his hands around her pale skinny neck. John, however, wavered. As much as he hated her for taking Bobby away from him, she was right. John pushed him away first. His best friend. The guy, no matter how much John tried, would not leave him alone when John first came to Xavier’s. Somehow the idiot even became his best friend.

“And maybe you’re right. Maybe he always was yours more than mine. But you gave him up and I don’t know if he’ll forgive you for that.” John laughed at this.

“He will”

“How do you know?”

“Cause we’re Iceman and Pyro, Bobby and John. We were made for each other” John flicked his lighter again. Rogue shook her head in amusement.

“You two always confused me. I didn’t get how two people so different could be best friends. Hell, I still don’t know but somehow its works. Somehow you two still gravitate to each other.”

“Fire and ice babe, fire and ice”

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to go. You better make sure he gets home safely sugar” Rogue pointed a long finger at him. John held up his hands.

“See you around Marie” Rogue glared.

“Not likely Pyro” Rogue walked off, disappearing into the crowd. John leant against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. He flipped his shark lighter and lit up. The police were slowly pulling the people off the streets and behind barriers so John headed back to where he left Bobby. The iceman was still out cold when he reached him again. John sighed and dropped his cigarette, grinding it into the ground with his boot. He knelt down and wrapped an arm around Bobby’s waist, the other under his legs and gently hefted him into John’s chest. Bobby’s head fell forward so it was resting on John’s shoulder, his dirty blonde hair falling over his blue eyes. That was the first thing John probably likes about Bobby, his blue eyes calm like water except when he was angry. When Bobby was angry his eyes went so dark. John slowly walked away from the burnt building with Bobby safely tucked in his arms. He lay Bobby in the front seat of the car he had hotwired to get there. Bobby stirred and gripped John’s arm tighter.

“Drake let me go” John hissed trying to pull away. But Bobby clung to him like a limpet. John sighed and grabbed Bobby’s hand, prying it away from his arm. Bobby reached out, clenching his fists around air as John stepped back. When his hands dropped, John shut the door and quickly made his way to the driver’s side.

“You’re a complete mess iceman” John muttered. He started the car and headed back to Xavier’s. Hopefully Bobby would wake up before they arrived so John could have a pointed chat to him about bravery and stupidity.


	2. I was made for you but you weren't made for me

Bobby groaned. Ow. God, why was his head pounding so hard? What the hell happened? He remembered trying to find Rogue then John was there. They were arguing then John- Bobby sat up quickly and whacked his head on the roof of a car? What?

“Oh good you’re awake. I was beginning to think you would stubbornly stay asleep until we reached Xavier’s” John greeted cheerfully. Bobby scowled.

“Asleep? You knocked me out you asshole.” John shrugged.

“I’ve got no patience for you trying to play hero for you girlfriend”

“You’re the one that blew the place up. I wasn’t just going to let people die” Bobby shot back angrily.

“Cool it Iceman, I wasn’t gonna kill anyone. Just getting rid of the cure”

“You blew up a building with heaps of people inside and outside of it! How do you know no one got hurt?” Bobby exploded. John grinned

“I made sure Drake. It’s not like I was going to hurt the people protesting against the cure. No one died trust me”

“That’s the absolute last thing I should do” Bobby muttered. John sighed.

“If you want an apology Drake, you won’t get one. I made my choice and so did you” Bobby shook his head.

“I didn’t have a choice Johnny, you made sure of that.” John scoffed.

“You chose for me because you were afraid that my choice wouldn’t be you” Bobby accused.

“Would it have been?” John sounded tired but almost afraid of what the answer would be.

“Of course I would have. Back then I would have chosen you over everyone. You were my best friend Johnny. How could you think I wouldn’t have chosen you?”

“Come on Bobby. Our friendship was falling apart as soon as Rogue came along”

“Our friendship was already failing. It was slowly breaking every time you chose Jubilee over me”

“She was my friend! What did you expect? Me to just dump her when you came along?”

“No of course not! But I expected you would have enough sense to be able to be friends with her and still be my best friend. She never left us alone! When we were watching a movie, or going out or talking or even doing school work together, she was always there!”

“Jesus Drake. She’s my friend and friends hang out! It’s not like we were dating each other, you weren’t my boyfriend!” John immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say when Bobby paled then went blank. How could John say that? Bobby knew John had figured out a while ago how Bobby felt about him but he ignored it so Bobby assumed he didn’t feel the same way and didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“You know I used to think you were the one person that really knew me but now I can see that I was just kidding myself. I don’t know how I could ever think that just once you might choose me. But now I know she will always be more important than me and you will never choose me” Bobby said, his voice laced with quiet anger. John opened his mouth to defend himself but couldn’t find the words. How could he? Everything Bobby said was true. Bobby smiled tightly and turned to stare out the window. John knew he wouldn’t talk again until he calmed down.

Bobby didn’t say anything until John was pulling up at the school’s gates. 

“You’ve known how I felt for a long time haven’t you?” John nodded almost imperceptibly. Bobby kept quiet as he hopped out of the car.

“Guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. You can go back to your happy little life with your girlfriend” John muttered. Bobby paused.

“Rogue and I are over. We broke up weeks ago.”

“What?” John spluttered. Bobby shrugged.

“When she figured out I still had feelings for you, she broke it off. We’re better off as friends anyway.” John was silent. Bobby hesitated.

“Well thanks for the ride and the headache. Uh see you around I guess” John still didn’t say anything. Bobby sighed and turned to walk away when John grabbed his wrist and yanked his backwards.

“John what?” Bobby started but was cut off by John’s lips on his. Bobby froze, confused and John pulled back studying him. Bobby blushed under his gaze and John grinned, frighteningly sharklike and kissed him again. Bobby sighed contentedly as John grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against his lean muscled body. Bobby happily let John push him backwards until he was leaning against the car door. Bobby was very glad that class had started so they would be no students around. The feeling of John hot body against his much colder one was indescribable. Mainly it just felt right. Bobby was blushing from head to toe when John pulled back and rested his forehead against Bobby’s.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that for?”

“Then why didn’t you ever do it?” John shrugged.

“I’m no good for anyone. Didn’t actually think anyone in the right mind could like me so I convinced myself that you were just confused and for the most part it worked especially when Rogue came along” Bobby hit him lightly.

“You are an idiot” Bobby chuckled lightly at John’s outraged expression and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Sorry for interrupting but shouldn’t you be in class Bobby?” Bobby and John whipped around to find the professor and Cyclops smiling at them. Well the professor was smiling. John was just lucky that Scott had his glasses on. Bobby went red but John just growled and wrapped his arms around Bobby’s waist pulling him closer again. Scott seemed to glare even more behind his ruby glasses.

“Ah yes Professor. I’ll go now. Uh have you seen Rogue?”

“She got back a while ago” Scott reassured, a little angrily. Bobby tried to pull away but John just growled again. Ok. Tactical retreat maybe.

“Well, I’ll just finish up here then go professor” Bobby said uncomfortably as John’s hold tightened. The Professor smiled amusedly.

“Yes. Come along Scott” Scott scowled but followed him inside.

“That wasn’t awkward at all” Bobby mumbled as he turned and wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders. “What do we do now?”

“Well I can think of something productive” John leered. Bobby huffed.

“I’m serious. Where do we go from here? I mean we’re supposed to be enemies”

“Yeah so are Magneto and Xavier but we all know what’s going on with them. How about we start with you and me meeting at the movies next Friday and see where we go from there?”

“Movies? Isn’t that a bit normal for us?” John laughed.

“Babe, we’re two mutants. You’re ice, I’m fire, we’re on opposite sides and we’re trying to start a relationship. I don’t think you can ever call us normal.”

“I suppose so” 

“Movies then?” Bobby leaned into him.

“Why not. If we’re doomed, might as well go out in style” John lifted one hand off Bobby’s waist to stroke his cheek.

“Style is definitely one thing I can do” Bobby's breathing stuttered as John’s hand reached his lips.

“You always had a thing for the dramatics Pyro” Bobby mused. John grinned.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet Iceman” Bobby closed his eyes as John leaned in again. Ice and fire huh? Bobby thought, I guess opposites really do attract.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Fundamental Difference of Experience series


End file.
